In a tractor known to date, an engine controller (engine control unit: ECU) for controlling an engine body is mounted near the engine body. Patent Literature 1 (PLT 1) discloses a tractor of this type. The tractor of PTL 1 is configured such that the ECU is disposed behind the engine.